<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Splendor of the Night by Anonim_Girl05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004698">The Splendor of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05'>Anonim_Girl05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Experiment, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Reader is a girl, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost every evening Mayura comes to visit you... Every time the time together is something really precious, where the value is in the little things...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Splendor of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004668">Lo Splendore della Notte</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05">Anonim_Girl05</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this more than a fanfic I would call an experiment... It's the first time I've done something like this and by the way I don't think I've seen anything like this around.<br/>Hoping this stuff isn't that bad! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was truly clear that night, so clear that not even the suffocating city lights could dim the stars.<br/>There were more of them than usual and you were looking out on your terrace enjoying a well-deserved peace after a long busy day.<br/>A cool breeze tickled your nose, even the air seemed cleaner.</p>
<p>Suddenly a voice had awakened you from your thoughts...<br/>There she was, sitting on the railing of your balcony.<br/>She looked at you with her big enigmatic eyes, as if waiting for a nod from you.</p>
<p>She often visited you, it wasn't something she oft did with others, she was more of a mysterious, lonely type of person who spent most of her time hidden in the dense darkness.<br/>But she wasn't like that with you.<br/>While most citizens would have been appalled by these kinds of visits, this was not your situation.<br/>You liked her company, there was no chance of getting bored.<br/>You loved her sense of humor, she was pungent and direct, but there had never been a time when she hadn't snatched even a small smile from you.</p>
<p>When Mayura took you in her arms to take you for a ride on the roofs of the buildings, your heart beat so hard in your chest until it hurt, it was like being on a roller coaster, with the wind whispering in your ears, the sweet scent fresh and spring used by Mayura blowing in your nose and the feathers of her choker caressing your face, you couldn't wish for more from life.<br/>You felt like the luckiest girl in the world.</p>
<p>Mayura often used to take you to the Arc de Triomphe, you didn't know why she loved taking you so much to such an unusual place... But you liked it and over time you began to adore more and more details about her, even those more mundane, even what ordinary people would have judged as <em>flaws</em>.</p>
<p>Every time she held you in her arms, she gave you strength and grit, but also a lot of sweetness and generosity, as if she were ready to protect you from any external threat and throw herself headlong into hand-to-hand combat if it proved necessary.</p>
<p>You didn't know who was behind her supervillain identity, but you didn't care...<br/>You didn't care what your loved ones or people might think if they learned about these evening walks with Mayura,<br/>the only thing you cared about and knew about her was her affection for you, unconditional and pure...</p>
<p>Then you looked at the stars, hand in hand, with your head resting delicately on her shoulder, while all the city noise had disappeared, leaving only room for the sound of your hearts and your sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>